serious wounds
by Lauriena
Summary: if you want to seriously wound someone a friend knows best were to stick the knife


Title: serious wounds  
Rating: PG-13 for bad words mild owies  
Fandom-Supernatural  
Setting: pre-show  
Spoilers: pilot (woman in white)  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own/am responsible for is a rabbit who I just stopped from eating a pin cushion  
Summary- if you want to seriously wound someone a friend knows best were to stick the knife in

Dean and I fight all the time, we call each other names, we box each others ears, sometimes we destroy the inside of a hotel room rough housing. It's just how we relate, nothing its ever serious, the click flix moments aren't serious and either are the fights.

The worst fight Dean and I ever had two months before I left for college, and it had nothing to do with college. I don't even remember most of the fight; I was staying after school for one of those "meeting of the geeks" as Dean would say. I was now in college, full ride no less, but I had joined and I felt like it would be wrong just to not show up anymore because the club had severed its purpose on the resume. It wasn't that late but it was late.

Some guys were being annoying freshman in the hallways, trying to make a name for themselves by spray painting up the walls, setting fire to some trash cans. I guess my righteous nature was taking over for my self preservation cause I decided to take some school pride and stop them. There wasn't much of a fight, wasn't much of anything. I yelled at them to knock it off, they told me to mind my own nerdy business. The leader came and shoved me, I shoved back, we went down to the floor punching and kicking. I would have won the fight hands down, if it had just been him and me. Instead I was hauled to my feet by his 'friend.' Punched in the gut and few times, thrown to the floor. I was getting ready to come up for another beating when Dean who had been given his favor assignment of picking me up wandered into the situation.

He flexed his muscles, rolled his neck and did his best do you really want to mess with me stare. The guys made some comment about being rescue by my big brother, and ran off. I got to my knees and started to gather up my stuff that I had dropped; Dean picked up my backpack and held it just above my head. I reached up and took it by one of the back straps waiting for him to let go, but he didn't he just held it firm in his grip.

I pulled harder, and Dean gave a little tug back. Soon it was tug of war over my backpack and the straps gave way, leaving me holding nothing, Dean holding the top loop of the backpack, and the bag laying on the floor between us like a wounded solider missing its top and one of the back straps broken. "DEAN" I yelled, too frustrated for anymore words than that.

He just shrugged and I grabbed my bag and started down the hallway. "The cars that way" he said pointing behind his shoulder.

"I'll walk." I replied, picking up my pace.

"It's a good 15 miles home."

"I can make it"

"Sammy come on, I promise Dad I would get you home tonight"

"So," replied having to yell as I was almost to the end of the hallway and Dean hadn't moved from where he was standing.

"So, Sam you got your butt kicked once tonight, come one before you pull a muscle walking or something."

"No, I am not going"

"Sam stop it with this rebellious teenager crap, your going home with me and that's final."

"What is that an order," I yelled turning around to face him.

"Sam"

"Don't Sam me, I not going"

"Sam I will drag your ass back to the car if I have to."

"So what I don't obey and you threaten me."

"What's your deal,"

"I'm sick of this, living in your fucking shadow, being expected to jump however high Dad says. I'm not doing it anymore Dean"

"So what your going all Montel on my ass and deciding your not going to follow anymore orders, Sam you know why Dad does what he does, he has to keep you protect you, you hemorrhage from a freaking paper cut."

"And you would walk off a cliff if Dad told you to. I am not like you, I am not following orders, and if it means I get sacrificed to some pagan god by the ghost of some long lost Native American tribe so be it, at least it will be my choices that lead me there, and at least I can make choices." Dean's mouth went tight. And he crossed the border between us in no time flat. I had seen Dean's look of pure rage before but never at me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and dragged me down the hallway, I had to run and almost tripped over my feet trying to keep up with him as he was holding my head so low it was almost between my knees. I heard the door to the school slam as it hit the outer wall, and Dean didn't even slow his pace when I tripped over the curb, he just held me up by the back of my neck and kept walking. He threw me into the passenger seat of the car, and peeled out.

That night I as I looked into the mirror at the bruises around my neck I knew that things had changed. It killed our friendship, but I didn't realize how much until he stood before me years later and I realized he was talking to me, and there wasn't any joking in his voice. Dean was talking to me, and for the first time in our lives he was telling me something minus random pop culture jokes put in, he was completely serious.


End file.
